


I may[_]be stupid

by mirkend



Category: Dota (Video Games) RPF
Genre: AU, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, OOC, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkend/pseuds/mirkend
Summary: Киев, 2012-ый год, глубокая ночь после какого-то из Старладдеров
Relationships: Clement Ivanov / Olexandr Dashkevych, Puppey/XBOCT
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I may[_]be stupid

**Author's Note:**

> AU, неканон, тотальный OOC, онибыникагда, гугл-переводчик в роли Пуппея, любые совпадения с реальными людьми - п̶р̶и̶к̶о̶л̶ь̶н̶о̶ случайны, вы были предупреждены.  
> не очень бечено, извините
> 
> \- Хорошим саммари для фика будет цитата "Клемент тяжело вздохнул".  
> \- Для его четырех лет в НаВи тоже.  
> (с)

– Пуппей, ты чего такой кислый? Nesvarenie?

– “Не”… что?

– Живот болит?

– А. Нет.

Саня слизнул с костяшек розоватую струйку соуса шаурмы. 

– А у меня вот крутит немного, – признался он.

– Так ты не ешь, – Клемент кивнул в сторону остатка шаурмы у него в руках. Хвост отрицательно замотал головой. 

– Ещё чего, я не для того её покупал! И тебе, кстати, тоже, так что доедай давай.

Дожевав насквозь мокрый хвостик лаваша, Саня с грустью посмотрел на одну салфетку перед ним, затем принялся методично и старательно обсасывать залитые соусом пальцы. Не выдержав больше двух секунд этого душераздирающего зрелища, Клемент отвернулся, и попросил у шаурмье ещё пару салфеток. Хвост на мгновение замер, посмотрев на протянутую ему стопку, и тут же продолжил самозабвенно вылизываться. 

– Ты этими пальцами кнопки нажимать.

Саня громко причмокнул, облизав мизинец. 

– Дык а чо им будет? Я ж их не прокушу.

– Ты уверен в этом? Выглядит так.

Хвост, старательно выгрызавший заусенец, пожал плечами, и тут же ойкнул, видимо, справившись с задачей. Спешно облизнув оставшиеся пальцы, он схватил салфетку со стола и начал старательно вылепливать на кончике пальца бумажную шляпку, походя ещё раз лизнув фалангу.

– Кстати, да, я где-то слышал, что на самом деле откусить кусок пальца для нашей челюсти – как откусить кусочек морковки. Но боль не позволяет этого сделать… – Саня замолк, хищно уставился на пальцы Клемента, и потянулся к ним. – А ну-ка, sokolik, дай тебе будущее нагадаю, сколько туриков выиграем, сколько хуёв насосём...

Тот машинально спрятал руки за спину. Хвост пожал плечами и напоследок лизнул указательный палец.

– Грязные же они у тебя, – поморщился Клемент, глядя на растущую горку смятых салфеток, которую Саня одним движением сгрёб со стойки в мусорку сбоку. 

– Ну, вот я и моюсь, как кошечка! – ответил он с улыбкой. 

Клемент откинулся назад, насколько позволяла невысокая спинка стула. Мерно горящая вывеска заправки через дорогу показывала три часа ночи. 

– Зачем вообще я пошёл с тобой? – вздохнул он со страдальческими нотками в голосе. 

Хвост с интересом взглянул на него. Новая бутылка пива пшикнула у него в руке.

– Не знаю, а зачем? Я вольная киса, и гуляю сам по себе. 

Про себя Клемент довольно хмыкнул, а сам с улыбкой взял своё пиво и звякнул горлышком бутылки о бутылку Хвоста. Раз Саня уже был твёрдо уверен, что это была его идея вместо афтепати пойти шататься по ночному Киеву, значит, план сработал.

За малопьющих Денди и Лоста можно было не переживать, а Смайл каким-то образом умудрялся каждый раз наутро оказываться в своей постели, сколько бы алкоголя в него не влили. Хвоста же приходилось тащить на буткэмп разве что не на своем горбу, а до этого 一 искать по всем закоулкам самой вечеринки и всех близлежащих окрестностей. Однажды Клемент искал его на афтепати минут двадцать, пока не отчаялся и не отправился искать на улицу, попутно вспоминая, по какому номеру в этой стране звонить в полицию, но обнаружил в лифте отеля сноуболл из десяти туловищ и знакомый кроссовок на ноге, обвившейся вокруг ноги Артизи. 

Возмущённый такой бессердечной игрой с его чувствами, Клемент тогда прожал все кнопки в лифте, искренне надеясь, что Саню после остановок на всех этажах укачает, или кого-нибудь укачает на него.

В этот же раз Хвоста, уже достаточно разгорячённого и раскрасневшегося, удалось выцепить из толпы за считанные минуты до момента, когда приятная вечеринка по своему обычаю превращалась в затянувшийся Вудсток. Взмокшие волосы, блестящие глаза, мятая футболка, уже залитая чем-то 一 когда Клемент легонько ткнул его в плечо и сказал “пошли курить”, Саня буквально упал на него, едва не повалив на пол, вцепился настолько мёртвой хваткой, что кожанка жалобно заскрипела, и не отпускал до самой улицы. Немного постояв в форме русской буквы “Г” у ларька, пока Клемент без его помощи пытался из слов “сигареты”, “жовтий” и “чорний” сложить “синий винстон”, Хвост заметно оживился, задорно хлопнул его по спине и предложил сходить “за shavuhoi”. 

“Za shavuhoi” Клемент не очень разобрал, зато “po pivu” выучил давно, ещё в первую же неделю со своей новой командой. 

– Ты обещал мне экскурсию, помнишь? – Нашёлся наконец Клемент, сделав глоток из бутылки.

Это была правда. Неизвестно, хотел ли Саня таким образом сачкануть тренировки, или искренне воодушевился возможностью показать иностранному гостю Киев, но первое время он то и дело вился вокруг Клемента, перечисляя местные достопримечательности и предлагая куда-то сходить. Энтузиазм его позже, впрочем, почти сошёл на нет, о чём Клемент даже немного жалел. 

Хвост медленно моргнул пару раз, словно припоминая.

– А ты и не дурак на неё пойти посреди ночи, а? Хошь, в музей тебя свожу?

Решительно осушенная наполовину бутылка присоединилась к компании ещё парочки пустых. Румяные щеки Сани могли говорить о чём-то одном: либо что он достаточно разомлел, чтобы уже не хотеть дополнительных приключений по дороге до буткэмпа, либо наоборот — что с него станется сейчас подорваться и в самом деле пойти искать музей, святой Грааль, смысл жизни и Володю PGG, который должен предъявить ему за базар. К какому из этих двух румянцев относился тот, что был сейчас у Сани на лице, Клемент определить не сумел.

Сам же он чувствовал, что ещё одна бутылка — и ему уже самому будет лень передвигать ноги. Хвост действовал на его самоконтроль убаюкивающе: каждый раз, когда внутренний голос в голове Клемента говорил что-то вроде “да к чёрту эти тренировки, стратегии и этот турнир, пойдём лучше, купим хлеба, будем качаться на качелях и чаек кормить” — это был голос Александра Дашкевича.

– Ну, вот, смотри, Пуппей: вот ты здесь когда-нибудь был? — спросил Хвост, неопределённо махнув рукой перед собой. 

Посмотрев через стекло на скудный пейзаж не то спального, не то делового района Киева, подсвечиваемый рыжими фонарями и вывеской автозаправки, и бегло оглядев ничем не примечательный ларёк с шаурмой, в котором они сидели уже полчаса, Клемент покачал головой.

– Не был, – честно сказал он с интонацией, подразумевающей, что Саня мог бы показать достопримечательности и повеселее. Но тот, кажется, не выкупил намёка:

– Ну вот, видишь! Где ты ещё такую шаурмячную найдёшь?

– Не знаю. Дома у себя?

– У вас есть шаурмячные? Я думал, вы там в иглу живёте и на головах ходите.

Клемент пнул его стул. Хвост пошатнулся и вцепился руками в стойку. 

– Ну ладно, ладно, я уже пошёл нахуй, – примирительно буркнул он с хитрой улыбкой. 

– Вы, russkiz, вообще что-то знаете о других странах? 

– То, что они не различают Россию и Украину, да, Клемент? – прищурился Саня.

Тот усмехнулся.

– Touché.

Хвост облокотился локтем на столешницу, и положил голову на руку. 

– Ну а ты мне расскажи про Эстонию. Давай тогда ты мне экскурсию проведёшь, когда я к вам приеду как-нибудь?

– С экскурсией это не я, мне сам надо тоже...

Видимо, Клемент в очередной раз напортачил с произношением, потому что Саня прыснул со смеху.

– А, так шо, секскурсию это и я могу, там вон на заправке через дорогу туалет есть, ну там, тыры-пыры… – на этом моменте он заулыбался и кокетливо заиграл бровями.

Оставив Саню без ответа, Клемент отвернулся, бездумно смотря на прикуривающего от гриля шаурмье. Хвост побарабанил пальцами по столу. 

– Так это, ты завтра едешь?

– Сегодня уже, – ответил Клемент, допивая своё пиво. На столе оставались две непочатые бутылки, которые Саня купил на двоих, но, кажется, ему они обе в итоге и достанутся. – Вы ещё останетесь тут?

– Ну, Смайл с Лостом уедут завтра, Даныло и Зеро послезавтра уедут, а я никуда не денусь, – шестым чувством ощутив, как кто-то отказывается от предлагаемого добра, Саня по-хозяйски притянул к себе бутылки и рассовал по глубоким карманам пуховика. – Надо в магаз ещё заскочить будет, раз уж мы с тобой на свиданку пошли. Ты не помнишь, что Даня просил купить? Огурцы, вроде, и-и-и?..

Поняв, что Хвост ожидает от него продолжения, Клемент пощелкал пальцами, вспоминая слово, но голова слишком отяжелела. Он лишь покачал головой.

– ...и те, то что не огурцы. Пошли в магазин тогда? Нас тут ведь не… это…

– Не что?

Клемент демонстративно провёл кончиком большого пальца поперек шеи, и цокнул языком. Хвост усмехнулся. 

– Да не, холодно на улице, бандиты все дома сидят, телевизир смотрят, только мы и шастаем, – с этими словами он, пошатнувшись, медленно слез со стула, и помахал шаурмье на прощание. – А, слушай, Пуппей, а можешь ещё водички купить, пожалуйста? Руки хоть ополосну на улице…

– Сань, там туалет на заправке. Ты же сам говорил, тыры-пыры? – Кивнул в сторону окна Клемент. Хвост хлопнул себя рукой по лбу. 

– Точняк! Встречаемся в кабинке слева через две минуты!

Саню будто ветром смело. Вывеска заправки, до этого горевшая мерным светом, на долю секунды замерцала, словно подмигивая.

Только мы и шастаем. 

***

Казалось, под тяжестью взгляда Хвоста надпись “переучёт” на двери магазинчика вот-вот должна была поменяться на что-то другое. 

– От зверюги, – фыркнул Саня, недовольно шаркнув кроссовком. – Так скоро и пиво нельзя будет купить ночью…

– Где-то и нельзя больше уже, – отметил Клемент, подходя поближе и протягивая ему пачку сигарет. Хвост, даже не оборачиваясь, привычным движением умыкнул одну и и ответил благодарным кивком. 

– Где например? А, хотя погоди, припоминаю… в Швеции, вроде, нас развернули, да? – он продолжал вглядываться в полупустые освещенные ряды магазина, вдоль которых неспешно прогуливались продавцы с коробками. 

– В Росшии товже, – пространно отозвался Клемент, придерживая сигарету губами и безуспешно чиркая зажигалкой. Хвост усмехнулся и протянул свою, тоже прильнув к огоньку, но случайно выронил сигарету на землю и резко нырнул за ней, на секунду дернув другой рукой вверх и едва не опалив Клементу брови. 

– Сань, ну грязно же, – поморщился тот, тут же забыв, что хотел возмутиться не на это, когда увидел, как Хвост без задней мысли тащит её обратно в рот и снова пытается поджечь.

– Правило пяти секунд. У нас чисто, не то что в России. И алкоголь ночью тоже продают. – Довольный собой, Саня сделал затяжку, всё ещё стоя практически вплотную. – Вообще, если хочешь, конечно, то я, звичайнiсiнький росiйський хлопець Александр Дашкевич, тебе много чего про Россию расскажу. Когда мы там в Москву едем?..

Каждый раз, когда Саня переходил на украинский язык — или мову, как они с Денди её называли — Клементу хотелось начать жалобно хныкать. Стоило ему однажды подумать, что он наконец-то адаптировался к своим новым русскоязычным тиммейтам, как вошедший в комнату Хвост крикнул “нащо тi ето надрафтiл, Мiкола, це що таке, я тiкаю з игры”.

С другой стороны, общаться с Сашей было довольно просто как минимум за счёт его жестикуляции. Даже если Клемент чего-то не понимал, концепт в общих чертах догонял его после Саниных размахиваний руками. Вот и сейчас он крикнул что-то вроде “ee-dick сюда”, и поманил рукой к какому-то кусту, почему-то привлёкшему его внимание. Не успел Клемент опомниться, как Хвост сорвал с куста листик, облизнул его и наклеил ему на нос.

– Это что? – поморщился Клемент, брезгливо вытерев нос рукавом куртки. 

– Чтобы носик не сгорел. 

Клемент демонстративно выдохнул густое облачко пара и поёжился. Пальцы, державшие сигарету, тоже уже хотели побыстрее вернуться внутрь рукавов или в теплые карманы штанов. 

– Надо очки взять тогда было ещё. Солнце в глаза… – он поставил руку козырьком у бровей. Хвост тем временем налепил себе на нос такой же листик, пригубил свою бутылку и, словно преисполнившийся мудрец, закрыл глаза. Постояв так пару секунд, он тут же снял лист с носа и вытер его тыльной стороной ладони.

– Нос мёрзнет, – пояснил он. – Надо же, как они тут всё ещё торчат? Куст голый весь стоит, а эти такие свежие, будто вчера выросли… 

– Как asians, знаешь? Все одетые стоят, а они все холодно им… 

На каждом турнире китайцы, малайцы и другие ребята из более тёплых стран, особенно оказавшись в Швеции или России, постоянно жаловались на дикий дубак. Помнится, Хвост накинул на недовольного Чуаня свою куртку и ходил с ним в обнимку половину турнира, а потом долго жаловался, что он её растянул. 

Хвост вообще был чрезмерно тактилен. Первым русским матерным словом, вошедшим в обиход Пуппея было "отъебись", но поняв, что бороться с этим бесполезно, он довольно быстро свыкся с происходящим и начал просто плыть по течению. 

– Да остальные тогда тоже не сильно лучше были. Соло вчера видел? Приехал в легкой курточке, и стоит, дрожит, как мышь потыканная… – Саня огляделся по сторонам в поисках мусорки. – Они с Дредом там вдвоем грелись, я видел. Взяли, короче, по пластиковой вилке, и такие, как на shpagah...

Хвост замолк, судя по всему,наконец разглядев улыбку кристально чистого непонимания на лице Клемента.

– Ну, shpaga, это типа…эээ… – Саня для наглядности пофехтовал в воздухе окурком. – Rapier, во! Рапира!

– Я понял, – махнул рукой Клемент, решив не говорить, что смысл от него ускользнул ещё в начале предложения. Хвоста он частенько воспринимал как радио, которое что-то там себе бормочет, и, что характерно, совсем необязательно ждёт от тебя ответа. 

Увидев в нескольких метрах от себя мусорку, Саня с громким “п-пыужжщь!” закинул туда окурок отточенным движением пальцем. Проследив взглядом за ровной дугой огонька, скрывшегося за стенкой урны, Клемент восторженно присвистнул. 

– Я Dread и Соло не видел там. Где было это?

– А, это когда я около их тренировочной тёрся вместе со Смайлом…

– И что вы делали там? – Клемент уже думал было добавить “без меня”, но Саня его перебил:

– Честно? Хуи пинали, в основном.

– ...что делали?..

Хвост на секунду подзавис, а затем понимающе кивнул.

– Тебе бы всё равно не понравилось, – с улыбкой заверил он. 

– Да, звучит не очень, – Клемент окинул Саню выразительным взглядом с ног до головы, но смутить этого человека не могло ничего на этом свете. Такие ребята в его классификации обычно проходили под пометкой “на слабо не брать, в бутылочку не играть – могут и согласиться”.

Потушив окурок о стенку урны, Клемент огляделся по сторонам. Киев он знал плохо, но что-то подсказывало ему, что они направляются не в сторону буткэмпа. 

– Сань, а куда мы идём?

Хвост посмотрел на него с такой деланной наивностью и невинностью во взгляде, что у Клемента едва не свело скулы. 

– Саня?

– М? А, задумался просто. Такой ты красивый под светом этого фонаря… – хитро заулыбался в ответ Хвост. Клемент прищурился. 

– Слева прям особенно если смотреть, – словно ни в чем ни бывало продолжал Саня. 

– Ага, с меня мои трусы уже упали, – Клемент закатил глаза. – Ты мне не с… это… Я вопрос тебе задал какой?

– Ну ща, не ной, тут ещё магазинчик недалеко есть. Там пряники вкусные есть, тебе обязательно понравятся. С kuragoi!

– С чем?..

***

В долгой и очень живописной поясняющей пантомиме от Хвоста “kuraga” казалась намного вкуснее. Один пряник Клемент доел из любопытства и жадности, половину второго вместе с оставшимся пакетом унаследовал довольный собой Хвост.

– Ну, хорошо, про Резидент я согласен, это как в глаза нассали прям. Но ты считаешь, что по играм вообще хороших фильмов нет? – старательно пережёвывая пряник, спросил он. 

– Я чтобы хороших не видел. В Мортале Комбате мне нравится это то что они многое взяли оттуда, там детали всякие, такие вещи какие-то, но он чтобы целый совсем хуйня какая-то.

– Как думаешь, по Доте бы сделали хороший фильм?

– Не-е, ни в коем случае. Дота это сложная игра, в одном фильме всех же не поместятся там...

– Ну а сериал? Хотел бы такой сери… да ну хватит брылять уже! Все штаны мне izgovnyakal, – резко закричал Хвост, осёкшись на полуслове и отпрыгнув от него в сторону. 

– Что делать?

Саня, насупившись, поднял на него взгляд. 

– "Брылять". Вот то, что ты делаешь сейчас, не надо делать!

Вздохнув, Клемент зажмурился и потёр виски. 

– Сань, моя голова от тебя болит. 

Пытающийся отряхнуть штанину, пачкая брызгами от лужи рукав куртки, Хвост усмехнулся:

– Да ну, не прибедняйся ты. Знаю я, всё ты прекрасно понимаешь, просто шлангом прикидываешься, чтобы тебе меньше мозги ебали, верно же говорю?

Клемент попытался подавить улыбку, но не вышло. На слух он прекрасно понимал русский, а делать каменное лицо, когда лень с кем-то разговаривать, выхватывать Хвоста из толпы и прятаться за ним от собеседника, как за щитом, со словами “вот, с ним разговаривай” было приятным бонусом. 

– Да и вообще, как будто тебе много слов надо, чтобы с нами общаться. Выучил “блядь”, “еби его” и “нахуй”, и верти как хочешь, в принципе, тебе этого всегда достаточно было, чтобы командовать, – продолжал Саня. 

– Так на английском ещё больше просто. Выучил “fuck” слово, и такой: “fuck you fuckin’ motherfucker whaddafuck fuck off”...

Клемент, уже начавший размахивать руками на манер персонажей из GTA, резко осёкся, заметив, что Хвост смотрит словно сквозь туман, с задумчивой вдохновлённой улыбкой.

– Ты прям на секунду как в родной среде оказался, а?

Усмехнувшись, Клемент потёр шею. 

– Да. Мне так легче точно. 

– Перед зеркалом тренируешься, чтобы свалить от нас к иностранцам однажды? Будешь там на Лоду и Куроки кричать, “гад дэммит ю пис оф щит прес ёр ступид баттонс ор ай вилл фак ю ап ю гарбейч бай бай гуд гейм репорт май тим сасаити юзлесс факс гермиона грейнджер“...

Расхохотавшись, Клемент сгрёб Хвоста в охапку. 

– Как это на русском… когда языки знаешь много? Polyglot на английском тоже слово такое.

– А, полиглот, так и будет, да, – ответил Саня. 

– Ты полиглот тоже. Тебя возьму, буду и на тебя кричать. 

– Если ты меня будешь брать, я и сам кричать буду, – Хвост хохотнул. – Вообще, не, я не полиглот, я… в общем, кое-что другое “глот”.

– Ну, это тоже понадобится, – подмигнул ему Клемент. 

Весело улыбавшийся Саня тем временем отцепился от него и отстранился. То ли это был обман зрения в свете фонарей, то ли он раскраснелся. Видимо, и его можно было смутить, если начать играть на его поле первым. 

– Полиглот это вот попугайчик мой, – оживился Хвост после короткой паузы. 

– Он у тебя разговаривает?

– Ой, он не затыкается вообще. Его можно вместо Вилата посадить, вообще разницы не будет...

– Что умеет говорить?

– Не знаю, но его я понимаю лучше, чем пьяного Володьку PGG… – Хвост усмехнулся. – Может, он тоже эстонец?

– Кто эстонец, Володька PGG?

– Он самый, ага. Или откуда там эти русские, из Эстонии же, да?

– Да, оттуда откуда-то. Все эстонцы откуда, – охотно кивнул Клемент с улыбкой. – Когда мы тимспик с тобой говорили, попугай просто орал.

– Ну, всё правильно: меня в анал, а попугай орал… – Хвост махнул рукой. – Да не умеет он говорить, он не из этих…

– Не из эстонцев?

– Не из говорящих. Однажды сказал что-то похожее на “хвост”, но, наверное, случайно, всхрипнул, когда я его душил.

– Я его научу, если ты хочешь.

– Чему? Душить? Не, знаешь, этому Дима научит лучше.

Тут Хвост не соврал: Лосту, скорее всего, не так сильно понадобились бы руки, если бы он хотел кого-то придушить. Он уменьшал количество кислорода в помещениях с рекордной скоростью лишь открывая рот. Однажды Клемент пошутил, что раз остальных его тиммейтов зовут Саня, Даня и Ваня, то и его должны звать Диня, на что Лост в ответ посмотрел на него так выразительно, что Клемент осёкся и резко сменил тему.

– Да и знаю я тебя, научишь его всяким гадостям. “Mine vittu” я его и сам научу говорить, если хочешь, – продолжал Хвост. 

Клемент с довольной усмешкой кивнул. Какая-то из их первых вечерних попоек начиналась с того, что он послал Саню нахуй, сказав, что тот заебал на нём висеть, и вообще в целом успел надоесть, а кончилась тем, что он сам развалился на раскладном кресле с Хвостом, закинув на него ноги и положив голову ему на плечо, и учил его правильно материться на эстонском.

– Что попугаи пираты кричат? “Пиастры”?

– “Педерасты”, – фыркнул Саня. – Вот самое оно будет, “педерасты” и ещё надо будет научить говорить “домой, хохлы”.

– Тогда точно Вилат будет… Vilat the Пират. 

Саня оживлённо встрепенулся, словно вспомнив что-то. 

– О! О, о-о! Тогда ещё и танцевать надо научить. Вот так, смотри...

Хвост вскочил на каменный парапет, и начал танцевать, напевая главную тему “Пиратов Карибского моря” с русскими словами, усиленно виляя бёдрами, как заправский стриптизёр и расплёскивая пиво. Увернувшись от очередных брызг, Клемент запоздало вспомнил, что ещё недавно застал всю команду хохочущей над видео с каким-то мужиком, который пел эту песню и крутил голым членом, и если обычное гей-порно на экране монитора у Хвоста его бы не сильно удивило, то поющий голый мужик был чем-то новеньким. 

Впрочем, стоило что-то заподозрить в Сашиных сексуальных предпочтениях, когда в первые же несколько минут их знакомства он спросил, не хочет ли их новый эстонский друг послушать анекдот про поющую минетчицу. Клемент тогда, не будь дурак, тут же охотно согласился. И до сих пор не решил, жалеет он об этом или нет.

Одинокий мужик, проходивший мимо по пустой улице, вначале приостановился, завидев эротические извивания на парапете, затем ускорил шаг. После того, как Клемент приветливо махнул ему рукой, он, кажется, пришпорил сильнее. Саня же и не думал переставать свои брачные танцы

– Шо так смотришь? Нравится? – Игриво подмигнул он. 

Клемент в ответ иронично похлопал в ладоши. 

– Все мужчины в клубе твои, – он улыбнулся. Взгляд вдруг приметил на парапете тонкую корочку льда, спрятавшуюся за заиндевевшими углами. – Ладно, слезай.

– Боишься, что уведут? – Хвост сделал движение руками, словно раскручивал над головой ковбойское лассо или снятую футболку. Клемент усмехнулся и подёргал его за штанину.

– Не достаю деньги класть в трусы.

Саша осторожно нагнулся, чтобы слезть, но опасно пошатнулся, после чего, игнорируя протянутую ему руку, тяжело спрыгнул вниз, скользнув ногой назад и практически плашмя ухнув на газон. Не на шутку испугавшись, Клемент подскочил к нему, едва не споткнувшись об укатившуюся в сторону бутылку.

– Ты в порядке? 

Не поднимаясь с земли, Саня повернулся к нему лицом и кивнул, и по очереди согнул ноги в коленях.

– Встать помочь? – озабоченно поинтересовался Клемент. Хвост не то закивал головой, не то отрицательно ей помотал, поёрзав ухом по заиндевевшей траве, и приложил ухо к земле и палец к губам.

– Тихо, там кроты ссорятся. 

Клемент тяжело вздохнул. 

– Сань, ты нормальный? Вставай, заболеешь.

Лениво отмахнувшись от него рукой, Хвост заворочался, болезненно поморщившись. Развернув его за плечо на спину, Клемент уже было провернул в голове все самые плачевные исходы, от переломов до сломанных рёбер во внутренних органах, но Саня в ответ широко и довольно заулыбался.

– Не холодно? – ехидно спросил Клемент, глядя на припорошенные инеем волосы Хвоста и мокрые капельки на его раскрасневшемся лице. 

Тот в ответ замотал головой. 

– Ща, прогрею собой газон, ваще нормально будет, – с улыбкой ответил он. 

Перелом, возможно, ему не грозил, но за воспаление лёгких у их важной боевой единицы Клементу как капитану, могло влететь от Зеро ничуть не меньше. Клемент с силой потянул Хвоста за руку с земли, но вовремя подумал, что если Саша не решит помочь ему в его начинаниях, то в лучшем случае он получит в довесок ещё и вывих. 

– Смотри, подснежники ща уже полезут. Я тебе букетик подарю, – весело продолжал тем временем Хвост, ковыряя кроссовком мерзлую траву. 

Идея была сомнительной с самого начала, но попытаться стоило: Клемент подхватил его под коленями и рывком посадил, нырнув головой ему под руку. Однако, поднять Хвоста ему удалось всего на десяток сантиметров - после этого они тут же повалились обратно. Молния от кармана куртки Саши больно чиркнула ему по лбу и скуле - Клемент тут же ощутил вспыхнувшее красное пятно. 

Крайне довольный собой ушиб всего Хвоста, уже успевший обвить руками его шею, шутливо взъерошил ему волосы на затылке, а когда Клемент поднял голову 一 приобнял его сильнее и прислонился горячей щекой к его холодному лицу. 

– Ох, Клемент, странный ты, конечно, как Китайский Новый Год, – пробормотал Хвост, обдав его тёплым облачком пара с лёгким запахом пряников и сигаретного дыма. И тут же резво вскочил на ноги, словно ни в чем ни бывало, и, слегка пошатнувшись, вышел на дорогу. 

Клемент уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что это не он в глухую ночь ушёл за шаурмой, после чего несколько километров тащился за пряниками и пивом, а потом валялся на земле, но быстро понял, что это будет неправдой.

Клемент мог бы также сказать, что из них двоих это Хвосту пару дней назад пришло в голову в холодную ночь налить горячей воды в пустую пластиковую бутылку от пива, примотать скотчем неплотно закрытую крышку и сунуть это изобретение к ним двоим в кровать, заставив Клемента подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, когда эта штука обожгла ему ягодицу. 

Клемент мог ещё много чего сказать. Но вместо этого он лишь медленно встал, отряхнул джинсы и задумчиво потер сначала лоб, потом щеку и губы.

Лицо горело.

***

– Так… – Саня хлопнул в ладоши, и потёр их. – А что у нас по времени?

Ещё где-то с пол-минуты он пытался включить разряженный телефон, но в итоге сдался, схватил Клемента за левую руку и развернул её, смотря на часы. 

– Ох, ёпт, четыре утра уже, ёперный театр! Мастурбировать и баиньки!

Саня уже вприпрыжку ломанулся в коридор, но Клемент успел схватить его за плечо. 

– У меня поезд через два часа.

– Ну, хуёво быть тобой, что я тебе могу сказать, – усмехнулся ему в ответ Хвост, и попытался убежать ещё раз, но Клемент держал цепко. – Ну чего тебе? Ты же уже собран, ляг, вон, в кресло, поспи часик перед выходом. 

– Я не встану потом. Развлеки меня. Я за тебя туда ходил, – с этими словами Клемент кивнул головой в сторону темноты за окном. Хвост машинально взглянул куда он показал, помолчал, затем шмыгнул носом.

– Ну ладно, пёс с тобой. Чё тогда, в шахматишки?

– Не, не хочу шахматы играть.

– Потому что ты мне лузанул три раза подряд?

Клемент промолчал, лишь шумно выдохнув через нос. Ещё одного Саниного победного танца с вилянием бёдрами его тонкая душевная организация могла не выдержать. 

Хвост же тем временем всё же вывернулся из его хватки в коридор, остановился у комнаты, где на широкой кровати дрыхли остальные тиммейты, и заглянул в щёлку приоткрытой двери.

– Ты куда? Спать всё-таки?

Не отрывая взгляда, Саня на ощупь потянулся руками к лицу Клемента. В нос тут же ударил запах засохшей слюны, мятного мыла с заправки и, как ни странно, отголоски соуса шаурмы. 

– Лапки мыть. 

Передёрнувшись от отвращения, Клемент убрал его руку от своего лица, и легонько толкнул в плечо. Хвост в ответ несильно пнул его коленом, затем осторожно закрыл дверь в комнату. 

– Лост там с фонариком включённым уснул, прикинь? – хихикнул он.

– Разрядится телефон же. Скажи ему.

– Не скажу, он себя плохо вёл. Будет наказан в поезде, – Хвост заулыбался так хитро, что на секунду показалось, будто полумрак коридора сгустился. Звонко щёлкнул выключатель света в ванной, зашумела вода. – Так что ты предлагаешь? В кастомочку может?

– Ко́мпы уже выключили все. Реплеи посмотреть можно на лаптопе, – Клемент присел на край ванны, дожидаясь, когда Хвост закончит мыть руки. 

– Сжалься, мне экзамен сегодня сдавать, – заныл Хвост. – Ты-то хоть домой спать поедешь…

– Во сколько экзамен?

Саня осёкся и словно бы слегка стушевался.

– В четыре часа дня, – пробубнил он. 

– Тебе домой ехать половину часа, мне сколько знаешь? – Клемент протянул руки под кран, и тут же отдернул их: вода была ледяная. Саня сзади отряхнул свои руки, брызгаясь во все стороны. 

– Ну ладно, ладно, – Хвост почесал шею, – Иди тогда, включай всё, щас я подойду.

***

Не то чтобы Клемент сильно удивился, когда Саня деловито полез к нему на разложенное кресло и начал пихать его локтем и бёдрами, но всё равно недовольно буркнул:

– Слезай. Вон, стул бери. 

Хвост на секунду прекратил свои поползновения, и встал, уперев руки в боки. 

– Ещё чего. Ты хотел, чтобы я тебя тут развлекал, а теперь меня в кровать не пускаешь? Двигайся давай.

– Не хочу. 

Спорить с Хвостом можно было по-разному: упереться рогом и стоять до последнего, убедить его, что он сам пришел к этой мысли, применить реверсивную психологию, пригрозить, разыграть обиду... Спорить с Хвостом как минимум никогда не было скучно, каждый раз он реагировал по новому, частенько успешно отбивал подачу, и иной раз приходилось изобретать новые и новые варианты.

...но иногда все эти сложные конструкции не работали. Вот и сейчас Хвост с напористостью танка плюхнулся ему на колени и нагло продолжил устраиваться поудобнее. Закатив глаза, Клемент всё же подвинулся, когда ему в нос уткнулась Сашина потная спина. Но разумеется, Хвост, почувствовавший силу, не сильно сместился в сторону, даже когда Клемент уступил ему половину кресла, и по-хозяйски закинул на него ногу и навалился на левую руку. 

Голова у Сани пахла дешёвым ароматизатором клубники. Как-то раз Хвоста с Даней отправили за хозтоварами, и те, глупо хихикая, притаранили в буткэмп детский шампунь с дракончиком, который годился только для пускания мыльных пузырей. Его потом использовали в качестве жидкого мыла, а потом ржали над тем, как Пуппей, сдуру помывший им однажды голову, пушился, как одуванчик, ещё несколько дней. 

А футболка (точнее, большая желтоватая клякса на ней) пахла алкоголем – видимо, Клемент сегодня успел вытащить его из начинавшегося мошпита. 

– Ох… Пуппей, вот попомни мои слова: когда я дообустраиваю свою хату, там будет огромная гостевая кровать… диван, диван точнее. Большая будет, мягонькая, балдёж будет…

– Мягкий любишь? 

– Ну, ладно, ты раз у нас пожёстче любишь, только ради тебя куплю пожёстче. Всем пусть будет хуёво, но всё ради тебя, – весело ответил Хвост, продолжая ёрзать. – Нет, ладно, знаешь, что, ты у меня в кровати спать будешь, она как раз жёсткая, а вот в гостевой будет мягонький диванчик...

– Когда ты доделаешь уже? – усмехнулся Клемент, глядя на подгрузку игры. Не оборачиваясь он почувствовал, как Хвост пожал плечами. 

– Да пёс его знает, честно. Так уже заебался с этим всем…

Клемент понимающе похлопал его по плечу.

– Зови в гости. 

Саня прищурился. 

– Обещаешь больше коврики для мышки не пачкать?

Молча улыбнувшись, Клемент начал прокликивать реплей игры. 

– Вот момент, где ты книжку взял мою, – сказал он, недовольно наворачивая курсором круги вокруг курьера, из которого рядом с Хвостом таинственно пропадает Tome of Knowledge. 

– Так ты же мне её купил, нет разве? – невинно отозвался Саня, открывая бутылку пива.

– Себе, вообще-то. У меня шестой не был...

– Так ты в лесу стоял, пока меня трахали в три дыры несколько человек! – зашипел Саня, только что довольно ухмылявшийся своей находчивой выходке. 

– Так ты скажи, я выхожу лес, этот дебил не успеет дать ничего, и мы убиваем…

– Так я говорю! Сколько я ныл стоял?

– Да ты вечно ныл стоял. Даже если фри лейн у тебя. 

– Ты вообще саппорт, блин! Я, как кор, тебе скажу “а ну, к ноге!” – и ты уже тут должен быть с тапочками в зубах!

Клемент указал большим пальцем на окно.

– Решишь скажешь мне так – вот туда улетишь, понял?

Хвост недовольно насупился. 

– Да я уже всё понял. Всё для вас делаешь, жопу рвёшь, последнюю рубаху на груди, а вам книжку жалко...

– Попроси как следует.

– А как следует? 

– А подумай, как следует. 

Саня шмыгнул носом и облокотился Клементу на плечо. 

– Перемотай вот лучше, покажи там файт. 

– Нет.

– А если я лифчик сниму? – игриво сказал Хвост, причмокнув губами. 

Не выдержав, Клемент захохотал. Отсмеявшись, он отмотал чуть назад, и повернулся к Хвосту.

– Снимай.

– Ну ты на мне лифчик видишь?

– Ну…

– Ну так, снял, получается, – довольно ответил он, откинувшись назад и отхлебнув пива. – Ты лучше не на сиськи мои смотри, а на то, как я троих ебу в соло! 

– Да я и так знаю, что ты можешь так… 

– Мда, дождёшься от тебя доброго слова, – насмешливо ответил Саня.

Вздохнув, Клемент вновь обернулся к нему. Крестьяне начали отбиваться от рук, пора было дать им пряника, чтобы немного разбавить кнуты. 

– Это хорошо для нашего пика, они сильные, нас сильнее. Это камбэк твой был. 

– Так это ты напикал это всё, Petrusha, – Клемент ощутил легкий тычок под рёбра. Мотнув чуть назад, он указал на экран.

– Вот они идут на тебя все. Нас нету ещё команды. Что нажать лучше?

– Энтер плюс шифт, гэгэ и ещё раз энтер, – Саня зевнул.

– Очень логично, – не нашёлся с доводом Клемент. 

– Ну, был бы тут хотя бы Висп – всё, я жму ульт, влетаем и “дву-уэ-э-у-м!” – Хвост, зажав бутылку пива между ногами, изобразил руками гитарный рифф. Клемент с интересом обернулся к нему.

– Ты гитару играешь?

– Не-а, я ни на чём не играю. Научишь?

– Научу, только не гитару, а.. э-э…

– А на чём?

– Слово забыл…– Клемент пощёлкал пальцами, но слово снова не пришло в голову. – Fleute?

Саня заметно оживился.

– А, на флейте научишь? На кожаной?

– Ага.

– Ну, только если ты на моей флейте будешь играть, а я буду смотреть, как ты играешь, – Саня заиграл бровями.

Отсмеявшись, Клемент покачал головой.

– Не, Сань, тут практика надо.

Смех Хвоста прервался сухим кашлем, после которого он, поморщившись, потрогал шею. 

– Горло что-то болит, – пожаловался он, зажав бутылку пива между своей ногой и ногой Клемента.

– Хуёв много сосал, – ответил тот, кивнув в сторону монитора, где Хвост как раз отъезжал в тимфайте. 

Саня охотно кивнул.

– Это я да. А вообще, простываю, видимо.

Хвост задумчиво посмотрел на остатки пива. Если ноутбук своим боком изо всех сил пытался прожечь Клементу штанину, то облокотившаяся на неё же боком бутылка наоборот, холодила ногу. Заболевающему Хвосту такое пить, возможно, не стоило.

– Чай бы, – Клемент цокнул языком, перехватил бутылку и сделал глоток почти на половину, взглядом указывая на пакет пряников, к которым чай подошёл бы гораздо лучше. Хвост недовольно уставился на него:

– Ну это прям совсем свинство, слушай. Ты б хоть спросил...

– Ты же мне его купил сначала?

Саня замер, пристально посмотрел на него в ответ, после чего закатил глаза и демонстративно отвернулся.

– Ой, всё, я тебя понял. 

– Что?

– Всё. Всё понял. Такой ты, конечно, не очень, это пизда просто.

– Сань, да ну ладно тебе… – Клемент попытался положить бутылку ему в руку, но Хвост из вредности не смыкал пальцы, и в итоге бутылку пришлось поставить между ним и подлокотником кресла.

– Ну вот и шо ты делаешь, ты его прольёшь щас, – насупившись, буркнул Хвост, неохотно перехватывая покосившуюся бутылку. Страх получить пиздячек от Зеро за залитое пивом кресло был сильнее желания продемонстрировать свою обиду, но кажется, Сашу это задело. Обычно, если это не было чем-то серьёзным, он сразу начинал отшучиваться, препираться и петушиться в ответ, иногда даже с оскорблениями, но это обычно значило, что скоро он забудет, о чём был спор. Если же Хвост умолкал и демонстративно не смотрел в глаза – значит, это серьёзно. 

Вздохнув, Клемент переложил ноутбук ему на колени, и встал с кресла. 

– Ты куда? – подозрительно спросил Хвост, сощурившись.

– Чай делать, – Клемент схватил пустые кружки с тумбочки рядом с Саней, и навис над ним. – Нельзя пиво, оно холодное. Надо чай.

Хвост сощурился ещё сильнее, но кажется, понял, что неправильно расценил ситуацию. 

– Ну давай, давай, – буркнул он, отвернувшись к ноутбуку и резко заинтересовавшись игрой.

***

Русские… ладно, Саня верно подметил: люди из снг-региона – никогда не признают твоей правоты. Виноватым в споре с этими людьми всегда окажешься ты, все ваши тиммейты, враги, друзья, их родители, лично Айсфрог и Гейб Ньюэлл, звезды, небо и сам Бог. Кто угодно – но не они сами, и иной раз лучше было отступить, даже если они утверждают, что дважды два – пять.

Отступать Клемент не собирался, иной раз применяя угрозы. Смайл уже пару раз ругался с ним до опасного накала, но до драки не доходило 一 к концу игры все обычно успевали остыть. Лост всегда был рациональным малым и почти никогда не спорил, разве что предлагая рассмотреть ситуацию с другой стороны; мягкий и податливый Денди легко слушался почти любых его советов и указаний, осознавая, что ему это пойдёт на пользу, а Хвост… 

Хвост был как морская волна. Уверенный, решительный, не останавливающийся ни перед чем, он мог разбиваться об острые камни раз за разом, пока те не однажды не лишались всех своих острых краёв. Он был достаточно неконфликтным, чтобы не ругаться всерьёз, но умел импульсивно спорить, основываясь только на собственной чуйке. Но обычно даже после часа спора до последнего хрипа он мог тут же забыть всё, о чём вы только что говорили, включить на компе Мортал Комбат и как ни в чём ни бывало с улыбкой протянуть тебе геймпад.

Клемент на секунду замер, перестав звенеть ложечкой о стенки кружки. Если так подумать, на Хвоста это вообще не было похоже. Команда быстро приучила его к тому, что с Хвостом в комнате царит коммунизм, будь это пиво, которое покупал он, или сигареты, которых Саня у него настрелял за весь турнир на неделю вперёд.

Хвост не был жадным, ни в коем случае – как-то раз он отвалил таксисту под сто баксов за всю их компанию, хотя они едва ли проехали пару километров. Хвост был очень хитрым, и никогда не лишал себя возможности извлечь из чего-нибудь выгоду. “Yak ne z’im, to ponadkusuyu” всегда приговаривал он, что бы это ни значило. 

Каждый раз Клемент зарекался брать с собой деньги, уходя гулять с Хвостом, или что-то есть и пить рядом с ним. Когда-то давно Саня ещё спрашивал разрешения что-то взять (а если отказывали – откровенно клянчил), сейчас Клемент уже просто в один момент обнаруживал одну его руку у себя на плече или на бедре, а другую – в своей пачке сухариков или в заднем кармане с сигаретами.

Чашка дрогнула в руке у Клемента, плеснув чаем ему на ногу.

В голову пришла ещё одна запоздалая мысль: возможно, что и смертельную обиду Саня тоже разыграл, чтобы чай им двоим заварил “виноватый” Клемент.

Быстро учится.

– Хвост? – негромко спросил он из коридора, надеясь, что тот перехватит хотя бы свою чашку. Пальцы начинали затекать из-за неудобной ручки, а тапок предательски соскальзывать с носка. 

Ответа не последовало. Матернувшись себе под нос, Клемент просто скинул тапок с ноги в тёмный угол коридора, и пошёл дальше, громко шаркая одной ногой и оставляя мокрые сладкие пятна на полу другой.

– Саня? 

Звуки реплея игры, ещё недавно раздававшиеся из комнаты, затихли. Слегка потухший монитор ноутбука слабо освещал уснувшего Хвоста. Кажется, его сморило в секунды – голова лежала под странным углом, а руки всё ещё цепко держали ноутбук на коленях. Клемент присел на край кресла, и осторожно дотронулся до его плеча.

– Саша?..

Хвост дышал так беззвучно, будто умер. Даже то, что он лежал носом в пакете пряников, ему, казалось, не сильно мешало. Поставив кружки на тумбочку, он снова навис над ним. 

– Твой чай будешь? 

Ответа не последовало. Пожав плечами и сделав большой глоток на полчашки, Клемент поставил пару будильников на телефоне, воткнул в него зарядку и улёгся рядом. Спихнуть Саню подальше в сторону ногами не удалось, словно тот врос в кресло, а усталость накатила так резко, что Клемент так и остался лежать, плотно прижавшись к нему. Уже сквозь сон он услышал за собой шуршание пакета, а затем почувствовал, как не только ноги, но и бок и спину начало приятно греть чьё-то касание. 

***

Прогноз погоды обещал потепление, но вместе с едва ощутимым плюсом пришёл сильный ветер. Клемент в который раз проклял свою продуваемую со всех сторон кожанку, поёжился и спрятался под облезлым козырьком автобусной остановки от мелкого снега, то и дело поднимающегося в метель. 

“Не, у нас не холодно” беспечно ответил ему пару недель назад Хвост, когда Клемент спрашивал, что из одежды прихватить с собой. Сам же Саня предусмотрительно надел шапку, шарф и толстый пуховик, и сейчас беззаботно переминался с ноги на ногу. Остальную команду Клемент разбудил, чтобы попрощаться перед уходом, и помахал им рукой из коридора, Хвост же показался ему ценнее двадцати процентов зарядки телефона и мегабайтами интернета в роуминге, потраченными на попытки выяснить, как быстрее и проще добраться до вокзала. К тому же, он, оказывается, и сам поставил у себя будильник, и начал тормошить Клемента за пол-минуты до срабатывания его собственного. 

– Точно приедет автобус? – с сомнением спросил Клемент, украдкой взглянув на часы. Черт его дёрнул взять билет заранее? Можно подумать, первый рейс по популярности.

– Маршрутка, – не оборачиваясь, поправил его Хвост. На удивление бодрый после всех ночных приключений и часа сна, он с лёгкой улыбкой смотрел вдаль, пытаясь разглядеть злосчастный транспорт. 

– Маршмр… машрм… 

Хвост улыбнулся ещё шире, махнул рукой и понимающе кивнул. 

– Ну ладно, ладно, если так хочешь – будет автобус. 

– Короче, такси бы всё-таки лучше было, – буркнул в ответ Клемент. 

– Ну, когда будет совсем поджимать, поймаем такси, – расслабленно откликнулся Хвост. 

– Машин нет, – задумчиво протянул Клемент, глядя на пустое шоссе. 

– Найдём. Чтобы поймать такси, надо думать как такси, – Саня вжал голову в плечи, надвинул шапку на глаза, прищурился, словно ищейка, и начал деланно хищно оглядываться по сторонам. 

Пальцы нащупали в кармане куртки пачку сигарет, но законы Мёрфи гласили: если ты ждёшь общественный транспорт, больше двух затяжек ты не сделаешь. Можно было бы попробовать быстрее призвать маршрутку таким образом, попросту закурив, но вместо этого Клемент понуро вздохнул, и потянулся почесать затылок, как вдруг ощутил, как ему на голову нахлобучивают шапку. Мокрые волосы с тонким слоем снега тут же примялись к коже головы, и Клемент вздрогнул от холода. Выскочивший из-за его спины Саша расстегнул пуховик и снял с себя шарф.

– Та нормально всё будет, не парься, – уверенно сказал Хвост, повязывая тёплый шарфик ему на шею, и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Ты ж мне доверяешь? 

Конечно, Клемент доверяет.

Он каждый раз откладывает специфичные стратегии на другой раз, и выигрывает драфт, чтобы отпустить Смайла и Хвоста вдвоём бухать в ночь пятницы. Берёт с собой только пару футболок и кожанку, если Хвост говорит, что в Киеве не холодно. Освободится от всех дел на несколько дней, если Хвост пообещает приехать в Эстонию, постелит ему заранее в гостинной, на мягком диванчике, чтобы не пришлось тратить деньги на отель, и составит хотя бы примерный план ознакомительной экскурсии. Пикает Хвосту Разора с его личным винрейтом восемнадцать процентов в финале турнира, если Сане “ну очень хочется", слышит его довольное “о-о, ну всё, ща я их разъебу!”, которое будет длиться всю следующую игру, и чувствует, как Хвост радостно теребит его плечо и кресло.

Рука Саши не слезает с его плеча ещё с минуту, до тех пор, пока он не делает глоток воды из своей бутылки, и Хвост, словно сорока, не выхватывает у него из рук бутылку, хотя на его столе стоит точно такая же.

Остатки злосчастных пряников тоже уедут с Клементом в Эстонию, потому что Саня сказал ему, что они очень вкусные. Может, он просто не распробовал? 

Тёплый и пушистый шарф он тоже случайно умыкнёт с собой, а потом пошлёт посылкой, застрявшей на таможне на добрых три недели. 

“Zabul. Udachi na examene!” – прочтёт Хвост через пару часов в смске из роуминга.


End file.
